Valentine 17
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Hari valentine kedua yang dilalui Doremi dkk bersama-sama setelah mereka berkumpul kembali di Ojamajo Doremi 16. Bisakah Doremi memberikan coklatnya kpd Kotake? Hadiah apa sajakah yg diterima Hazuki di 'sweet seventeen'nya? MasaHazu dg sedikit KotaDore


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Ta-da! Inilah fic spesial valentine saya yang kedua!

Lagi-lagi, disini saya mencantumkan Ojamajo Doremi 16 pada baris disclaimer (yah, entahlah. Saya memang lebih suka bikin fic yang se-canon mungkin, walaupun toh saya baru baca summary dan terjemahan chapter 1, tapi rasanya pengen banget nulis fic yang mungkin ceritanya bisa sesuai dengan cerita light novel itu).

Summary: Hari valentine kedua yang dilalui Doremi dkk bersama-sama setelah mereka berkumpul kembali di Ojamajo Doremi 16. Bisakah Doremi memberikan coklatnya kepada Kotake? Hadiah apa sajakah yang diterima Hazuki di 'sweet seventeen'nya? Fic MasaHazu dengan sedikit KotaDore.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Valentine 17**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Doremi-sama dan Aiko-sama!" seru Baaya menyambut dua orang yang baru saja tiba di rumah keluarga Fujiwara, "Hazuki-ojousama sudah menunggu kalian di kamarnya. Saa, douzo."<p>

"O-ojamashimasu!" sahut keduanya yang ternyata adalah Doremi dan Aiko. Mereka datang kesana untuk membuat coklat valentine bersama Hazuki.

"Kelihatannya, Baaya-san tidak berubah ya?" bisik Aiko saat ia dan Doremi berjalan menuju kamar Hazuki, "Salamnya tetap saja membuatku kaget."

"Mungkin sebaiknya, tahun depan kita bikin coklat di rumah Momo-chan saja." Doremi menghela nafas, "Kalau saja kita bisa membuat coklat disana tahun ini."

"Shoganai na. Itu lebih baik daripada nanti rencana kita gagal."

"Iya juga ya."

Mereka terus berjalan menuju kamar Hazuki, dimana mereka sudah ditunggu oleh si pemilik kamar.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, Doremi-chan, Ai-chan," sapa Hazuki.

"Mochiron yo, Hazuki-chan. Kami pasti akan datang," sahut Doremi, "Kita kan sudah berjanji, hari ini akan bersama-sama membuat coklat valentine disini. Yah, walaupun ucapan 'selamat datang' dari Baaya masih terasa sangat mengagetkan..."

Hazuki tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Doremi barusan.

"Sayangnya, Onpu-chan dan Momo-chan tidak bisa ikut membuat coklat bersama kita hari ini." Aiko menghela nafas, "Padahal, kalau mereka ikut, semuanya akan terasa lebih lengkap."

"Sou ne," sahut Hazuki, "Aku jadi ingat waktu kita sama-sama bikin coklat di Maho-dou enam tahun yang lalu..."

"Tahun kemarin juga, kita sempat membuat coklat valentine sama-sama kan?" ujar Doremi, "Waktu itu, Majorika mengizinkan kita semua untuk membuat coklat disini."

Ya. Majorika memang sempat kembali ke Misora selama setahun, tapi kemudian ia kembali pulang ke Majokai di tahun berikutnya.*

Mereka terdiam sebentar, sampai akhirnya Hazuki berkata, sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, "Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kita langsung ke dapur. Aku sudah menyiapkan coklat masak yang akan kita olah."

Doremi dan Aiko mengangguk, kemudian bergegas mengikuti Hazuki yang berjalan ke dapur.

"Tapi, yang aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa Momo-chan tidak bisa datang kesini ya?" tanya Hazuki, "Padahal kan, dia pasti juga ingin membuat coklat untuk kedua orangtuanya."

"Masalahnya, selain bikin coklat, Momo-chan juga mau bikin ku-"

"Masalahnya, tahun ini Momo-chan ingin memberikan yang spesial. Dia ingin membuatkan kue coklat untuk orangtuanya," ujar Aiko, memotong perkataan Doremi, sambil membekap mulut gadis bermata magenta itu.

Aiko lalu berbisik kepada si rambut merah, "Doremi-chan, kita kan sudah sepakat. Jangan sampai Hazuki-chan tahu soal kue itu."

"Gomen, Ai-chan. Aku hampir saja lupa."

"Kau ini. Selalu saja begitu."

"Doushita no?" tanya Hazuki yang kebingungan melihat dua sahabatnya yang saling berbisik.

"Ah, nandemo arehen," sahut Aiko, "Tadi aku hanya memberi tahu Doremi-chan kalau dia salah dapat informasi. Doremi-chan pikir, Momo-chan mau bikin coklat dan kue untuk kedua orangtuanya. Na, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Ya... begitulah. Namanya juga aku. Kadang suka salah pengertian tentang berbagai hal."

Mereka lalu berhenti bicara dan mulai memotong kecil-kecil coklat masak yang tersedia, kemudian mereka melelehkan coklat itu.

"Hmm... kira-kira... coklat seperti apa ya, yang akan kubuat hari ini?" tanya Doremi membuka pembicaraan yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kurasa, seperti apapun coklatmu nanti, Kotake-kun pasti akan menerimanya dengan senang hati," jawab Hazuki sambil tertawa kecil, "Selama itu buatanmu sendiri, dia pasti akan memakannya, Doremi-chan."

"Begitu ya?"

Hazuki mengangguk.

"Yossha! Aku akan membuat coklat yang super-duper spesial tahun ini." Doremi tersenyum, "Kotake nggak akan menyesal menerimanya. Aku jamin itu."

"Demo na, kau juga harus hati-hati, Doremi-chan," ujar Aiko memperingatkan, "Masih ada banyak penggemar Kotake diluar sana."

"Aku nggak peduli. Lagipula, Kotake sendiri yang sudah memilihku menjadi pacarnya," sahut Doremi yakin, "Seperti tahun lalu, dia pasti akan memakan coklatku saja, sedangkan coklat pemberian mereka hanya akan jadi santapan teman-temannya di klub sepak bola."

"Terserah kamulah. Aku hanya memperingatkan."

"He he, bilang aja kamu mau balikan lagi sama Anrima-kun," goda Doremi, "Rencananya, kamu mau kirim coklat buatanmu ke dia kan, Ai-chan?"

"Aho ka! Apa hubungannya antara peringatanku dengan si idiot itu? Lagipula, untuk apa aku memberinya coklat kalau dia nggak bisa serius menjalin hubungan?" Aiko berkilah, "Memangnya kau lupa tentang alasanku untuk putus dengannya waktu itu?"

"Aku ingat," sahut Doremi, "Tapi menurutku, kalian masih cocok kok."

"Enak saja. Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan orang seperti dia?"

"Koreksi, Ai-chan. Kau kan pernah berpacaran dengannya. Seharusnya kaubilang _"Untuk apa aku berpacaran dengan dia lagi?"_, ya kan?"

"Terserahlah. Yang pasti, orang yang akan jadi pacarku nanti bukanlah orang yang idiot seperti Anrima."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kaupikirkan."

Aiko menghela nafas, "Tokoro de, kalau boleh jujur, aku iri sama kalian berdua, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan."

"Iri kenapa?" tanya Doremi tidak mengerti.

"Habisnya, sepertinya hubungan kalian dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing terjalin dengan harmonis sekali..."

"Tidak juga. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan? Butuh dua tahun aku menunggu sampai akhirnya Kotake menjawab suratku," kenang Doremi akan perjalanan cintanya dengan Kotake yang sempat tergantung pada awalnya, "Atau... jangan-jangan kamu berharap andai saja Anrima-kun bisa lebih serius dalam menjalin hubungan denganmu kan?"

"Ah! Ya... entahlah, tapi... aku hanya penasaran, kapan aku bisa punya pacar yang serius dengan hubungannya seperti Kotake atau Yada-kun?"

"Kurasa suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu, Ai-chan," ujar Hazuki, "Kau hanya harus terus berusaha sebisamu, tapi jangan lupa, jadi dirimu sendiri."

"Se na. Mungkin kau benar, Hazuki-chan."

.

Setelah selesai membuat coklat dan mengemasnya dalam tiga buah kotak berbentuk hati dengan warna yang berbeda, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko mengikat kotak coklat mereka masing-masing dengan menggunakan pita yang warnanya mereka tentukan sendiri.

"Baiklah, Hazuki-chan. Aku dan Ai-chan pulang sekarang ya?" ujar Doremi sambil memasukkan kotak coklatnya kedalam sebuah tas kertas, "Mata ashita ne, di pesta ulang tahunmu."

"Un!" Hazuki mengangguk.

Hazuki lalu mengantar Doremi dan Aiko sampai ke depan rumahnya. Saat Hazuki berjalan masuk kembali ke rumahnya, Doremi dan Aiko mulai menyusuri jalan sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Untunglah, kita berhasil menyembunyikan kejutan itu dari Hazuki-chan." Doremi menghela nafas.

"Iya, tapi kau hampir saja membongkarnya tadi, Doremi-chan," sahut Aiko, "Hampir saja Hazuki-chan tahu soal kue ulang tahun buatan Momo-chan."

"Jaa Ai-chan, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Doremi, "Kita kan harus menaruh coklat-coklat ini dulu di rumah kita masing-masing. Apa kita jadi ke rumah Momo-chan untuk membantunya menghias kue ulang tahun Hazuki-chan?"

"Kau takut coklatmu meleleh ya?"

Doremi mengangguk, "Kau kan tahu sendiri. Coklat ini spesial kubuat untuk Kotake. Aku nggak mau Kotake kecewa hanya karena coklat yang kuberikan padanya meleleh. Tidak bagus kan jadinya? Bisa-bisa, dia nanti malah akan memakan coklat pemberian para penggemarnya itu."

"Doremi-chan, di rumah Momo-chan kan ada lemari pendingin khusus untuk menyimpan coklat. Kita bisa menitipkan coklat-coklat ini dulu disana sampai kita selesai membantu Momo-chan menghias kue itu."

"Benar juga ya?" kata Doremi, "Yosh! Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumah Momo-chan sekarang!"

Ya. Di hari valentine yang juga merupakan hari ulang tahun Hazuki yang ke 17 itu, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko ingin memberikan kejutan untuk gadis berkacamata itu. Kebetulan, ibu Hazuki meminta Momoko untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun untuk anaknya itu, jadi kue itulah yang akhirnya menjadi kejutan untuk Hazuki dari mereka.

Onpu memang tidak bisa membantu Momoko membuat kue itu, karena ia sedang sibuk syuting film terbarunya, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan datang ke rumah Momoko untuk membantu menghias kue itu setelah syutingnya selesai.

Doremi dan Aiko memang sengaja membuat coklat di rumah Hazuki, agar Hazuki tidak curiga dengan kejutan yang akan diterimanya itu, karena memang, sejak valentine tahun lalu mereka sudah berjanji akan membuat coklat valentine bersama-sama tiap tahunnya.

Tidak hanya kue itu saja yang akan menjadi kejutan untuk Hazuki di hari ulangtahunnya tersebut. Hazuki juga akan mendapatkan kejutan lain yang lebih besar dari kekasihnya, Yada Masaru, yang pasti tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya...<em>

"Sudah siap memberikan kejutan untuk Hazuki-chan malam ini, Ai-chan?" tanya Doremi saat ia berangkat sekolah dengan Aiko. Mereka memang bersekolah di SMA yang sama.

"Siap!" jawab Aiko yakin, "Kau sendiri, Doremi-chan? Sudah siap memberikan coklatmu itu kepada Kotake?"

"Yah... tentu saja..." Doremi tersenyum kecil, "Doakan aku ya? Aku gugup sekali..."

"Ayolah, buat apa kau gugup, Doremi-chan?" Aiko menepuk bahu Doremi, "Ini kan valentine keduamu dengan Kotake. Kenapa kau masih gugup juga sih?"

"Tetap saja, Ai-chan. Aku..."

"Ah, Kotake. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini," seru Aiko kepada Kotake yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Yo!" balas Kotake, "Memangnya... tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Tentu saja, seperti biasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin Doremi-chan berikan untukmu," jawab Aiko sambil melirik Doremi, "Ya kan, Doremi-chan?"

"Ah, ya... anou..." Doremi mengambil kotak coklatnya, "Ini Kotake... coklat valentine untukmu. Kuharap... kau menyukainya."

"Asal kau tahu ya, Kotake, coklat itu super-duper spesial dibuat oleh Doremi-chan untukmu, bahkan katanya, dia akan menghajarmu kalau kau memberikan coklat itu kepada orang lain," ujar Aiko saat Kotake mengambil coklat pemberian Doremi.

"Ai-chan, aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu," protes Doremi dengan muka memerah, "Ya, tapi... coklat itu memang spesial kubuat untukmu, Kotake."

"Koreksi, Doremi-chan. Kemarin kaubilang, kau akan membuat coklat yang super-duper spesial tahun ini."

"Baiklah. Aku memang berkata begitu kemarin." Doremi menghela nafas.

Kotake lalu merangkul Doremi, "Kalau begitu, aku akan memakan coklat ini nanti, tapi aku hanya ingin memakannya bersamamu. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh saja, tapi... bagaimana dengan coklat pemberian para penggemarmu? Apa kau akan memakannya juga?"

"Hmm... bagaimana ya?"

"Hora, o-saki ni! Kebetulan aku harus latihan lari di sekolah pagi ini," potong Aiko yang kemudian mendahului mereka menuju sekolah mereka, SMA Misora. Ia memang tidak mau mengganggu Doremi dan Kotake yang sedang berduaan.

'_Biar saja mereka berdua,' _pikir Aiko, _'Cinta memang indah dilihat ya?'_

.

Malam harinya...

Semua tamu yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun Hazuki di rumahnya mengenakan pakaian rapi. Bisa ditebak, kebanyakan diantara mereka adalah teman-teman sekolah Hazuki, baik itu yang dulu bersekolah di SD Misora maupun teman-temannya di SMP dan SMA Karen.

Para gadis datang dengan mengenakan gaun modern, yang membuat mereka terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Begitu juga dengan para pemuda yang datang dengan mengenakan jas dan kemeja rapi, membuat mereka tampak lebih macho.

Hazuki memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Ia mencari keempat sahabatnya yang belum kunjung tiba.

'_Kenapa mereka belum datang juga ya?' _pikir Hazuki, _'Doremi-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan, Momo-chan, kalian dimana?'_

Seketika pintu depan rumah keluarga Fujiwara terbuka, dan seorang gadis berambut merah _odango _datang dengan mengenakan gaun merah muda bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru jabrik yang mengenakan jas biru tua yang tidak dikancing, yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam.

Hazuki menghampiri mereka, "Doremi-chan, Kotake-kun, akhirnya kalian datang juga."

"Gomen ne, Hazuki-chan. Tadi Kotake ada latihan sepak bola, jadi kami datang agak terlambat," ujar Doremi menjelaskan, "Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Doremi-chan." Hazuki tersenyum, "Yang lain juga masih belum datang."

"Mereka datang bersama kami kok. Ya kan, Kotake?"

"Ya, itu benar, Fujiwara. Mereka datang bersama kami," kata Kotake, membenarkan perkataan Doremi sebelumnya.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak masuk bersama dengan kalian?" tanya Hazuki, "Memangnya mereka takut disambut Baaya ya? Kan kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau Baaya akan sering mengurusi makanan di dapur malam ini."

"Bukan karena itu, Hazuki-chan. Mereka belum masuk karena malam ini, kami membawa sebuah kejutan spesial untukmu," jawab Doremi, "Ah, chotto matte ne? Kelihatannya aku juga harus membantu yang lain untuk membawa masuk kejutan itu. Kau jaga Kotake ya? Aku takut teman-teman sekolahmu di Karen nanti berusaha untuk menggodanya."

Kotake berdehem, sementara Hazuki hanya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaga Kotake-kun disini. Kau tolong yang lain dulu saja."

"Oke!"

Sementara Doremi keluar dari rumah Hazuki untuk menolong yang lainnya, Hazuki bertanya kepada Kotake, "Ne, Kotake-kun, apa kau tahu tentang kejutan apa yang akan Doremi-chan-tachi berikan padaku?"

"Aku mengetahuinya, tapi... kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, itu tidak akan jadi kejutan lagi," jawab Kotake, "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada Doremi untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu. Aku harus memegang janjiku dengan pacarku."

"Aku mengerti." Hazuki tersenyum, "Sekarang, aku jadi penasaran."

Beberapa lama kemudian, Doremi kembali memasuki rumah Hazuki bersama Aiko, Onpu dan Momoko, juga kejutan mereka yang ternyata adalah kue ulang tahun Hazuki.

"Happy Sweet Seventeen, Hazuki-chan!" seru mereka.

"Minna, arigatou!" ujar Hazuki, "Ureshii. Ini kejutan terbaik yang pernah kalian berikan padaku."

"Yah, kebetulan mamamu memintaku untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahunmu ini," ujar Momoko, "Doremi-chan, Ai-chan dan Onpu-chan menyarankan padaku agar hal ini menjadi kejutan dari kami untukmu."

"Sebenarnya, kemarin aku dan Ai-chan tidak langsung pulang ke rumah kami masing-masing. Setelah membuat coklat disini, kami langsung pergi ke rumah Momo-chan untuk membantunya menghias kue ini," kata Doremi menjelaskan.

"Wakateru kedo..." Hazuki mengamati kue ulang tahunnya, "Momo-chan, kenapa ukuran kue ulang tahun yang kaubuat besar sekali? Jumlah tamu yang datang di pesta ini kan tidak terlalu banyak. Kue ini terlalu besar untuk ukuran sebuah kue ulang tahun, sekalipun maksudnya kue untuk ulang tahun ke 17."

"I don't know. Aku hanya membuatkan apa yang dipesan oleh mamamu, Hazuki-chan," jawab Momoko, "Jujur saja, aku juga bingung kenapa mamamu memesan kue sebesar itu."

"Hmm..." kelima mantan ojamajo itu berpikir.

"Anou, Hazuki-chan, apa sekarang Yada-kun sudah tiba disini?" tanya Doremi.

"Belum." Hazuki menggeleng, "Memangnya... apa hubungannya antara Masaru-kun dengan kue ulang tahun pesanan mamaku, Doremi-chan?"

"Kalian nggak sadar? Biasanya kan, kue sebesar ini ada hubungannya dengan pesta pertunangan, atau yang lebih besar, pesta pernikahan."

"Sou ka," sahut Aiko, "Hazuki-chan, masaka... Yada-kun ingin melamarmu malam ini."

"A... Ai-chan..." kata Hazuki gugup, "Tahun ini umurku baru 17 tahun. Masa aku... dan Masaru-kun... kami berdua..."

"Kami sudah sepakat untuk mempertunangkan kalian berdua, Hazuki-chan," sahut ibu Hazuki yang menghampiri mereka bersama suaminya juga Yada Masaru dan kedua orangtuanya, "Kami memutuskan hal ini karena kami menganggap bahwa hubungan kalian menjadi semakin dekat dari tahun ke tahun. Kalian pasangan yang serasi."

"Eh?"

"Selain itu, aku juga ingin membuktikan kepada semua orang kalau... kalau aku serius denganmu, tanpa aku menyentuhmu atau melukaimu, jadi..." Masaru terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya menambahkan, "Fujiwara, apa kau mau bertunangan denganku?"

"Masaru-kun, tentu saja aku mau." Hazuki memeluk pemuda berambut hijau gondrong itu, "Arigatou, Masaru-kun. Kau telah membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat spesial buatku."

.

Pesta ulang tahun Hazuki yang juga merupakan pesta pertunangannya dengan Masaru berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Semua orang bersukacita dalam pesta tersebut, seolah membenarkan bahwa Hazuki dan Masaru memang pasangan yang serasi, seperti apa yang dikatakan ibu Hazuki tadi.

Di tengah pesta, Hazuki dan Masaru sempat keluar sebentar dari ruangan tengah tempat pesta diadakan. Hazuki kemudian memberikan coklat valentinenya kepada Masaru yang belum sempat diberikan sejak pesta dimulai.

"Masaru-kun, terima kasih atas kadomu hari ini," kata Hazuki, "Aku... sangat bahagia sekali menerimanya."

"Itu bukan apa-apa," balas Masaru sambil menerima coklat dari Hazuki, "Sebenarnya, masih ada satu hal yang ingin kuberikan untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Tanpa diduga, Masaru mengecup kening Hazuki, "Seharusnya aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi, tapi menurutku, lebih baik hanya kita berdua saja yang tahu tentang hal ini."

"Masaru-kun..." Hazuki tersipu, "Arigatou."

Mereka kemudian masuk kembali ke ruangan pesta dan mulai berdansa.

Saat Hazuki dan Masaru sedang berdansa berdua saja di ruangan pesta, Doremi menatap mereka dari kejauhan dan berkata, "Ah, aku jadi iri dengan Hazuki-chan... Ia dan Yada-kun memang pasangan yang serasi..."

Doremi sempat termenung sejenak sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya terkejut, bahkan mengecup pipinya saat ia menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Kotake..."

"Aku dengar apa yang kaukatakan tadi," ujar Kotake, "Jadi..."

"Ah! Kotake, kau jangan salah paham. Aku tidak menyesal berpacaran denganmu. Aku mencintaimu. Maksudku..."

"Apa yang terjadi malam ini membuatku ingin menjanjikan sesuatu padamu," potong Kotake, "Aku berjanji akan memantapkan hatiku untuk melakukan apa yang Yada lakukan kepada Fujiwara malam ini. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan membawa serta kedua orangtuaku dan... akan minta izin kepada keluargamu untuk bertunangan denganmu... tidak. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku akan melamarmu saat itu juga."

"H-hontou ni? Kotake, kau... benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu suatu saat nanti? Kau benar-benar serius denganku?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kotake yakin, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

* * *

><p>*Saya menganggap kalau Majorika hanya kembali ke Misora selama setahun di Ojamajo Doremi 16 (yang kelihatannya hanya terdiri dari dua volume light novel), sedangkan hal-hal lain dalam fic ini masih saya sesuaikan dengan yang ada di light novel tersebut (walaupun mungkin ada sebagian kecil yang tidak terlalu sesuai).<p>

Catatan Author: Yuhuuu! Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini... ^^

Berbeda dari sebelumnya, pairing utama yang saya pakai di fic ini adalah MasaHazu (biasanya kan pairing utamanya KotaDore). Di tengah dan di akhir fic ini memang ada sedikit KotaDore, tapi kan itu saya buat hanya untuk mengimbangi ceritanya saja, hehehe...

Kalau diperhatikan, fic ini juga berbeda dengan fic spesial valentine saya yang pertama (tepatnya dalam hal konsepnya). Fic valentine tahun lalu bercerita tentang hari valentine semua ojamajo di tempat terpisah, sedangkan fic valentine tahun ini bercerita tentang hari valentine yang mereka rayakan bersama-sama (dan yang lebih penting, fic sebelumnya tidak berdasarkan tentang Ojamajo Doremi 16).

Aiko: Author, perbedaannya masih ada satu lagi.

Author: Eh? Ai-chan kok kesini? Di fic ini kan nggak ada Complain Corner.

Aiko: Justru itu. Ini kan juga yang membedakan fic ini dengan fic tahun lalu.

Author: Oh iya, aku lupa cantumin tadi. Arigatou ya, Ai-chan. Kamu sudah mengingatkan.

Aiko: Tunggu dulu, author. Justru aku mau protes kenapa CC nggak ada.

Author: Eh? Kok gitu? Aku kan capek kalau harus ngetik CC segala.

Aiko: Masalahnya aku mau protes. Kamu kan tahu sendiri kalau di Ojamajo Doremi 16 aku udah bilang kalau aku udah putus sama Anrima.

Author: Terus?

Aiko: Kenapa disini aku malah bikin coklat? Buat siapa coklatnya?

Author: Ya buat otouchan kamu lah. Gimana sih?

Aiko: Oh... oke. Kalau gitu aku nggak protes deh.

Author: Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalau kita ngobrol terus, kapan readers bisa review? *berpaling ke readers* Minna-san, jangan lupa RnR ya? Ja ne!


End file.
